


By Any Other Name

by MyStarShine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyStarShine/pseuds/MyStarShine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would people bring their children to Skyhold? And why wouldn't Dorian take advantage of the fact that Lavellan doesn't always know the intricacies of interacting with people outside of his clan? Lavellan didn't know why he didn't expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> This might be integrated into a larger fic at some point. I'm having doubts that I'll get around to writing it though. If i don't, I'd like for this not to wither and die on my Tumblr account. 
> 
> Note** This was written with my Inquisitor Illias in mind so that's him if anyone cares to know. I've used Mahanon in case anyone would like to project their inquisitor into this situation regardless!

Children… _Creators_ , they were bringing their children along on their pilgrimage to Skyhold.

Lavellan watched as the small unassuming family was inspected at the gates of Skyhold from the balcony in his loft. “I have an idea, let’s take our child and take a nice spring stroll through the mountains to Skyhold. I hear they’re accommodating this time of year. So what if he loses his cheekbones to frostbite?” he said on a heavy exhale.

"Amatus, you do know our children will be fine on the account that they are non-existant?" Dorian said with a glint in his eyes, one that Lavellan had become well versed in. "On another note, is the inquisition not accommodating then?"

"Ah, yes, I forget how Dorian Pavus does aim to please. Why don’t you say we greet them personally then?" He said with a frown.

"I’m going to ignore the obvious note of sarcasm, because I find that to be the best idea you’ve had in some time. Shall we?" Dorian said as a smirk pulled at his lip. That dangerous charm made Dorian’s outstretched arm inviting and in turn, made the inquisitor even more skeptical. 

"Arm in arm? What will people say Dorian?" He said.

"You’re being cruel to me, Amatus," Dorian said.

Lavellan seriously doubted that he was the cruel one. “Regardless of what your motivations are, I think I will greet them,” he said before he walked past Dorian’s arm and began the descent to the main gates.

"Absolutely cruel," Dorian muttered behind him. Lavellan wasn’t fooled for a moment.

* * *

"Certainly you can see why we can’t accommodate a child. These walls have been built and modified for soldiers. We can’t guarantee your child’s safety," The inquisition agent said attempting to be as diplomatic as her solider training allowed her to be. 

"I can’t guarantee his safety either. I understand your situation, but you must understand that we have nowhere else to go! You simply can’t turn us away," The boy’s mother argued with her hand on the boy’s shoulder. What he had previously thought was family, was in fact a duo. Perhaps that was family enough.

"What’s the problem? Perhaps I can help?" Lavellan said as he approached the growing scene. Fixing was, after all, his calling in life according to everyone in Thedas save for himself and his clan.

"Inquisitor, of course. As you can see, the family before us is seeking hav—are seeking refuge in Skyhold. As it stands, we’re not particularly equipped to harbor children," she said.

"You’re the inquisitor?" The child asked looking up at him as he rubbed at his cheek that was pink from the cold. "I thought you’d be taller." 

"And as someone on Skyhold’s doorstep, I would have thought you to be older…" His mouth tried to form the word that all humans would understand, but everything he might say sounded odd in his head. His eyes widened and he looked up to Dorian as he stumbled. ‘ _Small human’_  just didn’t sound right to him.

"You are a bit green aren’t you?" Dorian said as he knelt down with that disarming smile.

"I’m not sick, if that’s what you’re saying," the boy said with a frown.

"A healthy young man such as yourself? Never," Dorian said and the boy seemed to relax.  _'Young man'_ didn’t seem right either.

"You don’t understand, we have nowhere else to go," his mother tried again.

Lavellan let out a heavy breath and abandoned his quest for human words altogether. “You act as if we have a mind to throw a young family back into the cold as soon as they arrive at our gates,” he said as his brows lifted in surprise. 

"No, my lord…" The woman was starting to fumble like so many did when they guessed or were informed of who he was.

"I’m sure we can find something while we figure out arrangements for your family. Please, at least step inside. The walls do keep harsher winds out," he said. How he wished to hear his own name, anything but these human titles.

"Can we eat now?" the boy asked as they shuffled farther inside the hold.

"Can you run to the kitchens and ask the cook if there’s anything prepared that can be spared for our guests?" Lavellan asked.

"Y-yes, Inquisitor!" She said, but hesitated in leaving.

Lavellan exhaled and his head tipped downward the slightest, “I’m sure if she knows I’m asking, she’ll be far more agreeable than usual,” he said.

"Of course, right away ser," she said before she finally turned and began a slow paced jog toward the kitchens.

"I do mean it…we have nowhere to go," She said softly.

"What are your names?" Dorian asked. Lavellan should have thought of that, he was too long out of the woods. Identification was always a first when trying to protect your clan.

"I’m Hector, and this is my mom," the boy said as he tugged at the cloak on his shoulders while walking slowly around his mother. His gaze was pulled in every direction but Dorian’s face as he spoke. He was completely in awe of the stone walls he could see from beneath his messy brown fringe. 

"Fine name, and I assume you aren’t always addressed as mother. I’m not certain Chantry robes would suit you," Dorian said, holding out his hand.

The woman was hesitant at first, but she placed her hand in Dorian’s only to receive a light kiss to her knuckle. “Most call me Paulie,” She said with a nod.

"You must be from Ferelden, I would bet everything I owned," Dorian said with a chuckle that was cut off abruptly as Lavellan’s elbow dug into his side before the Tevinter mage could carry on.

"Why are you convinced that Skyhold is your only option?" Lavellan asked.

"Ah, perhaps it’s best to show you…" She said quietly as she looked down to her son. "Go ahead Hector," She said.

Hector nodded before oddly looking around as if to make sure there were no onlookers. It all made sense when the boy cupped his hands before him and moments later a hiss and a spark sounded before a flame ignited. “Whoa!” his head pulled back and eyes grew wide as the flame quickly grew out of control.

"That…was not wise," Lavellan said as the fire snuffed itself out.

The woman began to inspect Hector’s face with worry, “No, perhaps it wasn’t,” she said.

"Aw, I thought I had it for sure," Hector said with a grunt. "My eyebrows okay mom?" He rubbed at his nose now, likely with the memory of brief heat.

"Still intact," She said, relieved.

"There are refugee camps, Ma’am," he started quietly. "Surely any of those would have been safer than trekking snow covered mountains?"

"He’s never shown signs before, it’s a difficult time for any mage let along one who has no practice! The village, they wanted nothing to do with us. Inquisitor, please," She whispered.

"I’m so small, I take up no space!" Hector said, suddenly standing right in front of him.

Lavellan’s teeth worried at his inner lip before he turned to look at Dorian who simply cocked an eyebrow. Bloody man was no help. “Okay…we’ll figure something out for now. I see your food’s already on its way over here. We’ll get you settled in, but I’m sure we can find you a safe place and someone to mentor young Hector in time,” Lavellan said making a mental note to speak with Josephine.

"Oh, thank you!" The woman said before she dared to do what most people wouldn’t. She reached forward and hugged him.

"Please, don’t mention it," he said, his arms grasping her shoulders and urging her to step back. "Please, find them a place to stay," he said to the agent.

"Ser!" she said in agreement.

“‘Perhaps it’s best to show you’. That woman has no magical blood in her family at all, does she?” Dorian muttered.

Lavellan rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head, “I suppose not,” he said. He knew exactly where the scene was headed the second the boy cupped his hands. He remembered the very first time he froze the space around him, locking his brother’s ankles in place. It was never a good idea to simply show anyone your magical capabilities so young.

"You Southerners," Dorian muttered.

"Dorian?" Lavellan said, not really paying attention to the man’s complaining as he watched the young boy follow after his mother.

"Amatus?"

"How does one address a child? His name, yes, don’t get smart with me. What I mean is…in a way that conveys just how…how…special and small?"

Dorian’s mouth was stretched nearly too far in his amused smile. “My, my, Inquisitor, is the word you’re looking for an endearment?” he said with a laugh. 

Lavellan frowned and elbowed him again, “You act as I’ve ever needed to use the words of your people before!”

"My people? Is it Tevene you wish to speak? I do warn you, Amatus, even an endearment is viewed upon as a curse in your lovely little southern castle when spoken in Tevene," he said.

"Forget I asked," Lavellan frowned as he moved to step away. Josephine would help. Josephine would hide the bodies of at least ten bigoted men and women within Skyhold’s walls right now if he asked. He was sure an endearment would be child’s play.

"Now, now, don’t throw a fit. I never said I wouldn’t help," Dorian said as he fell in stride with him. Why he adored this man? Well, the reasons were clear, but sometimes he wondered.

"Endearment, go," Lavellan said, not up for wasting time by this point. He was done feeling shame and was perfectly happy to let Dorian explain the concept to him.

* * *

Weeks had gone by since the family of two had shown up on Skyhold’s door step, and Lavellan was loathe to admit that he had nearly forgotten that the event had happened. Business in the Exalted Plains had problems monumental enough to nearly forget that even Corypheus existed. 

"I’m so sick of Demons, why must it always be demons? or corpses for that matter?" Lavellan grumbled as he worked to strip off some of his armor right at the gate. 

"I imagine anything else would be far too adorable for your Dalish heart to raise your staff against," Dorian said. 

"Should be nothing for you Vints, hmm?" The Iron Bull said over their shoulders as his fingers ran over the Dawnstone axe in his hand. 

"Yes, yes, let’s ignore the fact that Ferelden as a whole is simply a stable, the Qun is…well, the Qun, and Orlais likes to pretend it’s all grown up by playing childish games, yes I am the barbaric one," Dorian groused. 

"It’s probably the blood magic and sacrifices and shit, don’t forget the slavery," Bull said with a smirk. 

"Look at what you’ve started Inquisitor," Dorian muttered. 

That blasted title again. “Sorry, must be my soft Dalish heart after all,” he said while rolling his eyes. 

"Point taken," Dorian said, instantly backing off.

"I better go get the blood off of this," Bull said with a heavy sigh as his hand tightened around the grips of the axe. Lavellan smirked at the thought of the scolding the man would get from Vivienne if he left it. 

They were just about to the final set of steps into the building when the young boy ran across the yard to see them, his eyes still fixed on The Iron Bull. “You get to fight with that?” He asked in wonder. 

The Inquisitor’s brows lifted at the boy’s choice of words. He chose to ignore Dorian’s current complaining about hoping for a bath as he knelt down to the boy’s level. “That’s The Iron Bull, he’s a good friend of mine,” he said. 

"Is he very strong?" Hector asked as if he wished to go and talk to him. 

"The strongest," he said with a smile. 

"Is that true Dorian?" the boy looked around the inquisitor. 

"The Strongest? I suppose, in a brute force sort of fashion," he said in the way he often did when compliments were not directed at him. 

"Is he like your body guard? Why is his axe pink? He must be why you never come back seriously injured!" The boy was completely awe-stricken. 

"You know, there are people other than that fool of a man out there when we leave, right?" Dorian said. 

"You know what, I think that’s the very reason I never come back injured. Next time you see him, you should definitely tell him I said so," Lavellan said and smirked when Dorian sputtered behind him. 

"I will!" Hector said. 

"How have your lessons been? Have you and Kieran been getting along?" Lavellan asked. 

The boys nose scrunched, “He says odd things sometimes, but good I guess,” he kicked at the ground beneath him. The boy’s interest was waning. 

"Perhaps he does, but I’m glad. I should go clean up. I have some things to do. It was good to see you, Itty bitty," the word felt wrong. It sounded so wrong falling from his tongue. 

"What?" Hector said with a frown. 

Creators, the word was completely wrong. Why did they allow children in Skyhold again? 

"Inquisitor, did you just say…itty bitty?" it was Cullen’s voice. This was a disaster, when did the Commander even arrive? 

"Is…that not the right word?" Lavellan said his eyes wide. If the breach would tear open and swallow him whole that would sit perfectly fine with him. 

"What in the Maker’s name were you trying to say?" Cullen asked, and Lavellan was drawn back to the initial conversation.

* * *

_"I do believe you’re trying to convey that this child is precious, am I correct? The word I think you’re looking for is ‘itty bitty,’"_

_Lavellan stopped half way up the steps to stare at Dorian. “Itty…bitty?” he frowned. “That sounds absolutely ridiculous,” He said._

_"You can’t honestly tell me that you haven’t questioned the sanity of the language more than once already? What about the word ‘Floozy,’ you hardly believed anyone on that," Dorian said, his hands moving as he spoke._

_"It’s still a terrible word," Lavellan said._

_"It is! But here we are, neither of us able to change what man says is right," Dorian said._

_"But…itty bitty?" he said as he kept walking._

_"I know, I think it’s strange as well," Dorian said._

* * *

Lavellan stood up straight and he looked over his shoulder only to find that his lover had disappeared. Not before Lavellan made a fool of himself, he was sure. “…I was…uh…was trying to use an endearment. I was clearly wrong,” he said. 

"I should say so," Cullen said, amused now more than anything. 

"I’m going to go find Dorian, who should be praying that a high dragon finds him before I do," Lavellan said. 

Cullen blinked before he nodded his head, “Ah, that does make sense,” there was a smile behind his eyes though. 

"Worlds of sense," Lavellan said with a huff as he finally turned and scaled the steps in pursuit of the other man. 

He found him just on the way up to their room, casually climbing the steps. “We really should get that grime off of you Inquisitor. I’d hate to agree with anything the First Enchanter says, but you will begin to scare off future patrons,” Dorian said with a smirk. 

"Oh, I believe that’s the least of your problems Dorian," Lavellan frowned. 

"Did I miss something?" Dorian said as he turned with a smirk on his face. 

"You are the most infuriating man I know," Lavellan said. 

"Don’t speak nonsense, I am the most handsome? Best dressed? Man with the finest taste? Now those are the types of statements I would believe," Dorian said. 

"You knew that was the wrong word, you knew and I made a fool of myself just now," Lavellan said. He wasn’t angry, he was more frustrated than anything.

"Itty bitty does mean small. Never let it be said that Dorian Pavus is a liar," he said. 

"Among other things," Lavellan muttered as they reached the actual room and Dorian turned to face him finally. 

"Plenty of other things I’m sure," Dorian said with a little laughter as he reached down to tug at the sash around Lavellan’s waist. 

"What is that thing you say? Festus bei umo canavarum?" Lavellan finally managed a laugh at the situation. 

"Now, now, Inquisitor, if you go around speaking perfect Tevene, we’ll lose all of our supporters," Dorian said as the sash finally pulled free allowing for the leather hanging on his shoulders to fall free. 

"I have a name Dorian," that dreadful title. 

Dorian smiled and he leaned forward until their lips met and Lavellan’s eyes fluttered shut. The embarrassment he had previously felt filtered out of him. “The term you’re looking for is ‘little one,’ Mahanon,” Dorian said, his head tipping to the side when he pulled away. 

"Little one…" the word felt better in his mouth. It was so simple. 

"I know, it sounds much better in Elven. If we’re to continue this conversation, may we do so from the bath? You’ve brought back half of Thedas in your hair," Dorian said. 

"The other half is in your mustache," Lavellan said with a smirk. 

"You are a cruel man, Mahanon," Dorian said with a laugh as he trailed off to the bath. 

He was an infuriating man, but things were never dull. 


End file.
